Star Fire Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Starfire novel series that since June 2009 }} This wiki is designed to be a comprehensive encyclopedia of the military science fiction http://www.baen.com/bookdata/catalog/series/letter/S created by David Weber and Steve White. ; Books A partial fictional history of the Starfire universe can be enjoyed by reading these books in the following order. A. The Stars at War, by David Weber and Steve White, printed August 2004, is an omnibus consisting of the following two novels : 1. Crusade, by David Weber and Steve White, copyright 1992. Nearly a century after the First Interstellar War, the fanatical Theban Church of Holy Terra now emerge to liberate the Holy mother home world of the apostate Terran Federation from their sinful alliance with the satanic Khanate of Orion. 2. In Death Ground, by David Weber and Steve White , copyright 1997. The Fourth Interstellar war begins when the Grand Alliance engages in mutual self defense against the horrific onslaught of the Arachnid Omnivoracity in their quest for more protein sources. B. The Stars at War II, by David Weber and Steve White, printed July 2005, is an omnibus consisting of these two novels : The Shiva Option, and a revised and expanded version of Insurrection, copyright 2005. 3. The Shiva Option, by David Weber and Steve White, copyright 2002. Trapped behind enemy lines, Survey Flotilla 19 makes friendly diplomatic contact with a traumatized but powerful empire, The Star Union (of Crucis), who join the Grand Alliance with renewed determination to resume their fight against the Arachnid menace. 4. Insurrection, by David Weber and Steve White, copyright 1990. The Terran Republic fights for independence against the overbearing power and corporate control of the Terran Federation. 5. Exodus, Exodus - eARC, by Steve White and Shirley Meier, copyright 2006. Evacuating their civilization from their sun going nova to seek a new home world, the xenophobic Arduans have a cultural clash with the Grand Alliance, and both must fight for survival. 6. Extremis, Extremis - eARC,by Steve White and Charles E. Gannon, copyright 2011. Advance Reader Copy Unproofed, The fighting continues as the Arduans and the Grand Alliance learn more about each other, and try to reach across their challenging communications gap. Charles E. Gannon is collaborating with Steve White on book 7 : 7. Imperative, Imperative - eARC, by Steve White & Charles E. Gannon, copyright 2016, Advance Reader Copy Unproofed, ? will be published by Baen (2016 March) ? Fantastic Fiction ? forthcoming ? forthcoming ? TBD 2015 ? ( cryptic tag line ) “Things are about to get messy—messier than they’ve ever been.” Charles E. Gannon has a contract to write book 8 : 8. ? Oblivion ? TBD ; Authors * Stephen V. Cole , created Starfire game series * David Weber , Subforum Starfire, Baen books * Steve White , Baen books * Shirley Meier , Baen books * Charles E. Gannon , Shared World Starfire , Baen books ; Gaming Additional historical details can be found in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd editions of Starfire games, gaming supplements, and related publications. * Starfire Design Studio , Facebook * Community forum index * Subforum Starfire novels * Gifts * Nexus magazines published by Task Force Games. There are articles by David Weber and Steve White and many others. Can be found on SDS Legacy Supplement CD. * Subform fan fiction There are many other fan fiction web sites not listed here, that are external from the SDS forum. * Games an incomplete list. Some games were designed by David Weber. * Free quick introductory gaming : from the Downloads page, click the SEARCH button, and find : ** various counter sets or countersheets ** Quick Start Rules (version 201206) , adapted from 5th and 6th edition Starfire / Ultra Starfire & Solar Starfire ** Solar Starfire Training Scenarios: Phase 1 , adapted from 6th edition Starfire = Solar Starfire ** Quick Start Rules - Advanced (version 201209) , adapted from 6th edition Starfire = Solar Starfire ** Quick Start Rules - Final (version 201302) , adapted from 6th edition Starfire = Solar Starfire ** Quick Start Miniature Rules , modified from 5th and 6th edition Starfire for miniatures / Ultra Starfire & Solar Starfire * Gaming miniatures stands bases initial subforum miniatures too many subforums to list here. ; Wars * ISW-4 * ; Races and Organizations * Terran Federation * TFN * Terran Federation Marine Corps (TFMC) * OADC * KON * Arachnids ; People * Vanessa Murakuma * Andrew Prescott * Hannah Avram * Ivan Antonov * Raymond Prescott * Kevin Sanders * Oscar Dieter * Marcus LeBlanc * Bettina Wister * Li Han * Ursula Elswick ; Locations * The Romulus Cluster * K-45 ; Battles and Events * The battle of alpha one * ; Task Forces * survey flotilla 27 * ; Ship Hull Types * Supermonitors * Monitor * Superdreadnought * Dreadnaught * Battleship * Battlecruiser * heavy cruiser * Light cruiser * Destroyer ; Carrier Hull Types * Fleet Carrier * Light carrier * Escort carrier ; Small Craft * Fighter * Gunboat ; Base Hull Types * ; Ship Classes * Auger class SD * Acid class SD * Archer class SD * Avalanche class SD * Chimborazo class SDE * Belleisle-B class Battleship * Antelope class BC * Dunkerque class BC * Danger class cruiser * Hun class survey cruiser * Cannon class CL * Carbine class CL * Cleaver class CL * Cataphract class CLE * Dunedin class CLE ; Carrier Classes * Sand-Fly class escort carrier ; Small Craft Versions * F3 ; Base Classes * OWP-6 * OWP-5 ; Ships * Argive ; Carriers * ; Bases * ; Weapon Systems * Capital missiles * Standard missile To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. ; To Do * Add Images * Create a Wanted page * Categorize a page Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse